


El hechizo de Nott

by Hojaverde



Series: Prompts de Profanadores [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Best Friends, Fear, First Love, Hogwarts Fifth Year, Jealousy, M/M, Mutual Pining
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-21 20:37:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11952165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hojaverde/pseuds/Hojaverde
Summary: Prompt número 1 de Profanadores para @winter74"Mi petición es más sobre el pasado que sobre el futuro. Me gustaría saber algo más de la relación entre Blaise y Draco, de cómo pasaron de amigos a más que hermanos (o al menos lo son hasta don de yo he leído, porque aún no he acabado la segunda historia). Si quieres algo más concreto, algo sobre el primer amor de Blaise o sobre cómo se enteró de la obsesión de Draco por Harry. O lo que quieras. ¡Qué prompt más mal explicado, por dios!"Bueno, pedías varias cosas y esto es lo que ha salido. A ver qué te parece :)Y gracias por hacerme escribir de ellos dos, porque los adoro mucho. Algún día les escribiré un longfic.





	El hechizo de Nott

**Author's Note:**

  * For [winter74](https://archiveofourown.org/users/winter74/gifts).



> Prompt número 1 de Profanadores para @winter74
> 
> "Mi petición es más sobre el pasado que sobre el futuro. Me gustaría saber algo más de la relación entre Blaise y Draco, de cómo pasaron de amigos a más que hermanos (o al menos lo son hasta don de yo he leído, porque aún no he acabado la segunda historia). Si quieres algo más concreto, algo sobre el primer amor de Blaise o sobre cómo se enteró de la obsesión de Draco por Harry. O lo que quieras. ¡Qué prompt más mal explicado, por dios!"
> 
> Bueno, pedías varias cosas y esto es lo que ha salido. A ver qué te parece :)
> 
> Y gracias por hacerme escribir de ellos dos, porque los adoro mucho. Algún día les escribiré un longfic.

 

Blaise tiene quince años y miedo por primera vez en su vida. Ahora sabe que lo que sintió cuando se perdió de pequeño en los sótanos de Malfoy Manor o la primera vez que se enfrentó a un boggart tenía poco que ver con el frío que se le ha instalado dentro. Está siempre ahí, impidiéndole hablar o hacer lo que se propone hacer cada día al levantarse de la cama, y Blaise lo odia.

Aunque no con tanta intensidad como odia a Theodore Nott. A él y a ese invento que se ha sacado de la manga a medio curso con el que consigue traducir hasta las runas más complicadas. Uno que le está haciendo rico y que está convirtiendo hasta a los alumnos de Slytherin más lentos en la envidia del resto del colegio.

El precio del hechizo varía tanto como el clima en esa época del año. Blaise sabe que a algunos alumnos les ha costado veinte galeones y a otros, cinco. Los hay que han pagado más y también quienes han pagado menos. La única vez que Blaise llegó a preguntarle, Nott le dijo que el hechizo costaba cien galeones. Ése es todo el dinero del que Blaise dispone para gastar durante el curso, así que ha descartado la compra por completo. Pero no es ese intento de robo de parte de uno de sus amigos lo que le molesta. El problema real es que Draco tiene el hechizo porque Theo se lo ha regalado.

Blaise no se da cuenta las primeras veces. Lleva muchos años instalado con confianza a la izquierda de Draco. Sabe que a la derecha está Pansy, que se cree la próxima señora Malfoy desde que tenía cinco años, y Blaise piensa que así debe de ser. Una bruja de buena posición siempre formará parte del futuro de un mago heredero, y Pansy no le cae mal después de todo. Pero la izquierda es suya; la del mejor amigo, la del confidente, la de ese espacio aún por definir que solo podrían llenar juntos. Cómo y cuándo es algo que ellos van a decidir, y Blaise tiene grandes ideas después de acoger a los alumnos de Durmstrang en Slytherin el año pasado.

Sin embargo, la historia se repite en el tiempo y Blaise se da cuenta de que Theodore Nott le está echando a empujones de su lugar junto a Draco, un poco más cada noche que se pierde junto a él por los corredores.

Theo es el mago del momento en Slytherin y Draco solo necesita orbitar un par de veces a su alrededor para conseguir parte de la luz del foco. Y Blaise, aterido de frío, con miedo por primera vez en su vida, se queda en la sombra dejándose las pestañas en las hojas de su libro y maldiciendo una y otra vez el momento en que decidió cursar Runas Antiguas.

 

* * *

    

— Podrías conseguirlo, ¿sabes?

Blaise agarra el tintero que se ha tambaleado después de que Draco se haya dejado caer de repente sobre el colchón de su cama, pero no levanta la mirada de su pergamino.

— ¿Conseguir el qué, Draco?

— El hechizo de Theo. No tendrías que perder todo este tiempo…

— Algunos no tenemos la suerte de que nos lo den gratis… — contesta Blaise, mirándole esta vez — … como otros.

— Encanto personal — dice Draco, estirando el cuello y esbozando una sonrisa radiante.

Y Blaise reconoce para sus adentros que sí, que de eso Draco está más que sobrado, hasta que ve la marca rojiza asomando por el borde del cuello de su camisa. De pronto el frío quema, quema de verdad en sus sienes, en su pecho y le hace sudar las manos.

— Pues vete con tu encanto personal a otro lado y déjame hacer los deberes — Blaise suelta en tono enfadado y Draco deja su pose de modelo para sentarse en el borde de la cama, frunciendo el ceño.

— ¿Te pasa algo? — le pregunta.

A Blaise le pasan muchas cosas. Escasez de galeones, exceso de padres, un principio de dolor de cabeza gracias a las puñeteras runas que no entiende y ese calor que es frío, pero es calor, que va a acabar matándole.

— Nada. Lárgate — dice, sin embargo. Empuña la varita y cierra las cortinas de su cama, echando a Draco. Y desde el otro lado, antes de que Blaise pueda silenciar el interior de los doseles escucha muy claro el “vete a la mierda, Zabini” y los pasos de Draco saliendo del cuarto.

 

* * *

 

Las cosas se ponen peor a partir de entonces. Draco ya no disimula y Theo tampoco. Todo el mundo en Slytherin sabe que hay algo entre ellos dos, e incluso algunos se acercan a Draco para pedirle que interceda y haga que Nott les haga una oferta. Blaise se aleja todo lo que puede, cede todo su territorio: desde su sitio en el pupitre junto a Draco, su zona en la mesa del Gran Comedor, hasta el sofá de la sala común donde siempre solían acabar después de las clases.

Blaise desaparece y es Pansy Parkinson quien sale a buscarle.

— Arregla lo que sea que te haya pasado con Draco — le dice una tarde en la biblioteca, sin ni siquiera llegar a sentarse a la mesa.

— No es asunto tuyo, Parkinson.

— Por supuesto que sí. Todo lo que pasa con Draco es asunto mío.

— Me temo que esto no es asunto tuyo ni mío.

— No digas tonterías. Habla con él y arréglalo. Esta estupidez de Nott ya ha durado demasiado.

— ¿Asustada de que alguien te quite el puesto? — dice Blaise, intentando lastimar justo allí donde a él le duele tanto.  

Pansy apoya las manos en la mesa, su pulcra manicura brillando bajo la luz del sol que se filtra por la ventana, y se inclina ante él con la misma suficiencia que muestra Draco a todas horas.

— Mi puesto está asegurado, Zabini. Es el tuyo el que peligra. Y créeme, yo no actuaría como tú si alguna bruja tratase de quitármelo.

— ¿Por qué yo? ¿Qué más te da si al otro lado está Nott?

Pansy podría contarle muchas cosas. Conoce de primera mano lo que siente Draco porque es con ella con quien habla de Blaise. Si ella hablase… A veces se siente tentada, pero su lealtad hacia Draco pesa mucho más. No es ella quien debe decirlo.

Así que vuelve a enderezar la espalda, aparta el pelo por encima de su hombro y, antes de alejarse de él, le dice:

— Tengo mis motivos.

 

* * *

 

 Debe ser ese maldito frío el que congela a Blaise durante las siguientes semanas. Quiere arreglarlo, recuperar lo que era suyo, pero no se siente capaz. Draco sigue enfadado, ignorándole la mayor parte del tiempo, pero Crabbe y Goyle aparecen más y más a su lado, igual que Parkinson. Blaise sigue silenciando y cerrando los doseles de su cama, incapaz de soportar más risitas a la vuelta de las escapadas de Draco y Theo; y por eso no se da cuenta de que Draco empieza a volver de sus rondas de prefecto solo, hasta una noche en que se queda dormido en la sala común, rodeado de libros de runas, y es el propio Draco quien le despierta.

Cuando Blaise abre los ojos, lo primero que ve es la cara de Draco, y se revuelve en busca de su varita, sintiéndose idiota por haberse olvidado de sellar su cama.

— Ey, que vas a caerte. Estás en la sala común, idiota — dice Draco mientras le evita una más que vergonzosa caída del sillón. Le llama idiota pero el tono de su voz lleva una calidez que dice todo lo contrario.

— Merlín… ¿Qué hora es?

— Pasa de medianoche. Anda, vamos a dormir.

— No… No puedo… — Blaise recoge sus libros del suelo y suspira. Se ha quedado dormido en el capítulo doce y en el examen de runas de mañana entran dieciséis.

— Sí puedes — Draco coge la varita de Blaise que se ha escurrido del bolsillo de su pantalón y la pone en su mano, sin soltar su muñeca — Presta atención y repite conmigo.

Allí, en la sala común vacía, a excepción de la sirena que se pasea una y otra vez por una de las ventanas, Draco recita el hechizo de Theodore Nott, una y otra vez, hasta que Blaise lo memoriza y lo aplica sobre su libro. Las runas se vuelven claras como el agua y a ellos les basta una sonrisa para que todo vuelva a su sitio.

Es el único giratiempo que necesitan.

 


End file.
